


Rings and Studs

by slowcookedvig



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mediocre Attempt At Smut, Missing Scenes, No Plot, Poor characterization, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowcookedvig/pseuds/slowcookedvig
Summary: It turns out that Blaine has a kink for metal objects. At least, when they're attached to Kurt.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I just binged Glee, almost five years after it ended. And at some point, to my surprise, I realized that I was shipping Kurt and Blaine... shipping them hard. (I knew there was a gay couple that had devoted shippers, and from the love-at-first-sight meeting, it was clear why... but knowing that other people ship a couple is different from shipping them myself.)
> 
> This is a response to realizing that I thought the couple was hot. No plot. Just trying to find the characters' voices and scratching a kink, here.
> 
> Note to subscribers: when I first read (and eventually wrote) fanfic, fifteen-ish years ago, I mostly read and wrote slash. I took a break from fandom (around the time that AO3 was developed), and wrote a bunch of het fic when I came back. But I've always been a slash fan at heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 5.1.

It took forever for the crowd to clear away. Not that it wasn't lovely, Kurt reminded himself, getting hugs and congratulations from friends and enemies alike. It's just... there were so many of them, so many people, all wanting to see the ring, all with something important and heartwarming to say.

But then - finally! - it was just Blaine. And Kurt's suitcase, which his dad had handed over with a last hug. (Plus a handshake for Blaine, and a glimmer of tears, and an admonition to take care of each other.)

And now, Blaine was looking at him. "I got a hotel room," he said. "I know you've got a flight..."

"There are a lot of flights to New York," Kurt said, more lightly than he felt. "I'll change it after we get in the car."

*

"The room's upstairs," Blaine said, holding out a key card.

Kurt lowered his phone and pushed out of the overstuffed hotel lobby chair. "I took care of the flight. I'm not leaving until early tomorrow. We've got all night."

Blaine took his hand - the left hand, the one with the ring - and smiled. "We've got forever."

*

Kurt sat on the bed, taking off his shoes, expecting to feel the mattress adjust to Blaine's weight beside him at any minute. But nothing happened. Kurt looked up and lifted an eyebrow.

Blaine was standing there, still entirely dressed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Was that ok?" He gave Kurt one of those intense puppy-eyed looks. "I mean, a couple days ago you said you didn't want to sit and be serenaded."

"You know me," Kurt said lightly. "I love a spectacle."

Blaine kept giving him that look. "I know. But still..."

Kurt got to his feet and slowly smiled. "When I was a kid, there were a lot of moments that told my dad that I was gay," he said. "Every time it comes up, he has another story to tell. But for me..." He closed his eyes and remembered. "For me, it was... Disney movies. The animated musicals. And other romantic musicals, later. It wasn't just that I liked them, or that I sang along, or that I dressed up. It was..." He looked at Blaine. "In the big numbers where the handsome prince would sing about his undying love... I imagined him singing to me." He took Blaine's hands. "And you gave that to me. You gave me the full Disney romantic dream. And I loved it."

Blaine's worried puppy look turned into a happy puppy smile.

"Not that I want to just sit around letting you sing to me for the rest of my life." Kurt hopped twice and landed on the bed, silently thanking those excruciating hours spent in the dance studio. "Every now and then... _I_ want to sing to _you_."

Blaine grabbed the chair from the hotel desk, spun it around, and sat with a flourish. "The stage is yours."

Kurt gave him a slow smile, then turned away and put his hands on his hips, shoving his suit jacket up ever so slightly to make room for his hands.

He heard a hiss of breath behind him. "Your butt is really hot in those pants," Blaine said.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder, gave his most sultry look, and started to sing. Slowly. Suggestively. " _Before you met me, I was alright..._ "

Blaine's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "That's a different... key."

"My key," Kurt said. "My interpretation." He shifted his shoulders, and his jacket slid partway off. " _But things were kind of heavy._ " He slipped one arm out of the jacket, spun, and looked over his still-covered shoulder. " _You brought me to life. Now, every February..._ " He pulled his other arm out of the jacket, spun again, and tossed his jacket to Blaine. " _You'll be my valentine._ "

Blaine grinned, then harmonized, barely phased by the different key. " _Valentine_."

Ok, fine, Kurt thought. A strip-tease might be more fun as a duet, anyway. " _Let's go all... the way tonight._ " He was wearing a shirt with too many buttons, but the syncopation gave him a chance to undo them, one at a time.

Blaine started to stand, but Kurt shook his head and kept singing his way through his buttons. " _No regrets._ " Blaine nodded, but harmonized anyway. " _Just love._ "

It felt like it was going to take the entire verse to get through all Kurt's buttons, even undoing one for every pause.

_"We can dance..."_

_"until we die"_

_"you and I"_

_"will be young"_

_"for..."_

_"ever..."_

Kurt's shirt fell open, and he shrugged it off his shoulders, bit by bit. _"You... make... me... feel... like I'm living in a teen... age... dream..."_ The shirt came off, and he pulled out one arm. _"The way you turn me on. I... can't... sleep..."_ He pulled out the other arm and whirled the shirt over his head, prancing forward across the bed. _"Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_

Blaine stood, caught the shirt as it flew through the air, and hung it over the back of his chair.

Kurt pulled up his undershirt and peeked out from under it. _"My... heart...stops... when you look at me."_ He yanked it off in one motion. _"Just... one... touch... now baby I believe... this... is... real."_ He tossed the undershirt at Blaine and gave him a sidelong look. _"So take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back."_

Blaine set the undershirt aside and gave Kurt a hopeful look. Kurt winked, then nodded. Blaine scrambled onto the bed, took Kurt's offered hand, and pulled himself to his feet.

Kurt shimmied, just out of Blaine's reach. _"I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teen-age dream tonight."_ He stepped forward, strutting as much as possible as the bed rolled beneath his feet. _"Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans..."_ Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hips and ran his hands over Kurt's ass. _"Be your teenage dream tonight."_

Blaine loosened Kurt's belt, then undid his button and his zipper.

Kurt gasped as Blaine ran his hand along Kurt's cock. "I'm... not sure I remember the rest of the lyrics."

"They mostly repeat after that," Blaine said. _"No regrets. Just love."_

"That was in my key." Kurt wanted to keep singing. But it was hard when Kurt was so... hard.

"I'll sing in whatever key you want," Blaine promised. "If I can keep up." He pushed Kurt's pants down and held Kurt's arm as he stepped out of them.

And then Blaine didn't move. "What?" Kurt asked.

"I... just... you..." Blaine shook his head. "I want you."

"I want you, too," Kurt said. "And I'm almost naked. And you're completely dressed."

Blaine smiled at him. "I think... " He raised his eyebrows. "I think you should do something about that."

"You are wearing a lot of clothes," Kurt grumbled as he pushed Blaine's jacket off.

Blaine just smiled.

"You wanted this," Kurt accused him.

"I like foreplay," Blaine admitted. "I've been fantasizing about being undressed by you. Slowly."

"We did kind of tear each other's clothes off last time we had sex," Kurt admitted. He tugged on the end of Blaine's bow tie until it came loose, then pulled it off. "You know you'll need to raise your arms to get that vest off."

Blaine sighed contentedly, raised his arms, and closed his eyes. Kurt paused for a moment to look at him. Blaine opened one eye, then the other. "What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing's wrong." He looked Blaine up and down, then pulled the vest over Blaine's head. "Everything's perfect."

Blaine looked worried. "You're sure?"

"Blaine," Kurt said. "I just did a strip-tease while singing one of your songs."

"I know," Blaine said. "I just..."

Kurt smiled. "You know, as much as I love a good spectacle - this is the Blaine I fell in love with. I had a crush on all your handsomeness and charisma as the lead of the Warblers, but I fell in love with the guy who gave me courage but was still scared when it came to his own feelings." He paused with his hands hovering over Blaine's buttons. "I think that's what upset me the most last fall. The idea that you were being so sweet and shy for someone else."

Blaine took Kurt's hands. "You know that contract that you wanted me to sign? About never cheating again?"

"I was joking," Kurt said. "Mostly."

"I know," Blaine replied. "On both counts. Which is why this..." He ran his finger along Kurt's ring. "...You know this is that promise, right?"

Kurt nodded. "I know." He slipped his hands out of Blaine's, then reached for the button at Blaine's neck and undid it. "I know what you said. _'All I want to do is spend my life loving you.'"_ He slipped his left hand under Blaine's shirt, brushing Blaine's collarbone with his ring as Kurt's right hand worked its way to the second button.

Blaine shivered.

Kurt leaned towards Blaine and kissed his neck, slowly working his way up to Blaine's ear. "I love all the sappy, earnest things that you say," he whispered. His right hand pulled another button free as the left slipped further down Blaine's chest. _"'We've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again.'"_ He loosened the buttons, one at a time, then pushed the shirt over Blaine's shoulders. _"'You move me.'"_ He pulled Blaine's undershirt off, then nudged Blaine until he tumbled back onto the bed. Kurt knelt beside him, running his hands down Blaine's bare chest, punctuating the caress with off-tempo kisses.

Blaine's fingers twitched.

Kurt smiled. "Not yet." He ran his left hand under Blaine's waistband, then undid the belt, button, and zipper. "Ok. Hips up." Blaine obliged, and Kurt pushed down Blaine's pants and underwear in one motion. Blaine's cock leapt free, and Kurt smiled, sliding his hand along the shaft. _"'Oh. There you are.'"_

Blaine gasped and bucked. "There's lube in my bag. And condoms."

"I'll be right back," Kurt whispered. "Don't move."

Kurt paused to pull off his underwear and socks, then grabbed the lube. Blaine was still there, lying in the same spot. Kurt bent and kissed him, and Blaine reached up to pull him closer. Tongues. Teeth. The taste of breath mints and aftershave. Familiar. Missed.

And then pulling back, staring into each other's eyes, panting.

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's shoulders, pecs, abs, hips. "Ready?"

Blaine nodded and rolled to his side. Kurt opened a condom and rolled it on, slicked his hands with lube, and slid his right hand along the crack of Blaine's butt. Blaine sighed and pressed back, and Kurt slipped a finger inside.

"Ok?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just hummed something in response, so Kurt continued, until Blaine whispered "now" and Kurt pulled his hand away and slid his cock home. He reached around, caressing Blaine with his left hand, rubbing the ring along Blaine's cock until they both went rigid, warmth spurting into Kurt's hand as they both quivered and keened and came.

After they cleaned up, they slid beneath the covers, Blaine's arm under Kurt's head, and watched each other's eyes gleam in the dark until they fell asleep.


	2. Stud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During episode 5.5.

Blaine sat cross-legged on his bed and leaned towards the laptop screen. "Hey, you," he said.

Kurt smiled and gave a cute little wave.

"Sorry about not talking for a few days. Preparing for Nationals is crazy," Blaine said.

Kurt replied... with something. It sounded garbled.

"Sorry, I couldn't make out what you just said. Say it again? Please?" Blaine gave a hopeful look. _Please don't think I was ignoring you. Please don't think I wasn't paying attention._

Kurt lifted his phone and waved it. Blaine nodded and pulled out his own phone as it buzzed.

 _Sorry. Hard to talk._ Kurt texted. _I can hear you. Tell me everything._

It was weird not to be talking over each other. But Blaine needed to talk, anyway. So it was nice to have Kurt just listening for a bit. Well, texting responses sometimes, at least.

 _Tell Tina that if she dares post videos of you online, I will skin her and make her into a rug._ Kurt glared through the screen, as if to punctuate the threat.

"She won't," Blaine promised. "She'll only embarrass me to the whole Glee Club."

Kurt just shook his head.

"I know texting is slower than talking," Blaine said, "but I still want to know what's going on in New York. How's Rachel doing?"

Kurt shrugged and gestured _so-so_. Then he picked up his phone.

 _I've got something to show you_ , he texted.

"I'm all eyes," Blaine said.

Kurt raised his eyebrows suggestively and started to unbutton his shirt. Blaine's fingers curled with the urge to touch him. "Do you want me to undress too? Or just watch?"

Kurt raised a finger. Blaine nodded and waited, nibbling on the inside of his lip, trying to stay patient. Finally, the shirt came loose, and Kurt pulled it down over his shoulder.

Blaine's jaw dropped. "You got a tattoo?" He squinted. "What does it say? Bette Midler??"

Kurt picked up his phone again. Blaine bided his time, imagining running his fingers along Kurt's exposed shoulder muscle.

 _It's got Bette Midler_ , Kurt texted.

"I don't understand," Blaine said. "I mean the tattoo is sexy as hell. But I don't know what it means."

Kurt shrugged.

"Did it hurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt picked up his phone again. _It's getting better. It will be fine to touch it by the time you get here next month._

Blaine laughed. "That's good news."

 _There's more,_ Kurt texted. And then he raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth. And on his tongue, there glimmered...

"You got your tongue pierced??" Blaine sat back. "Wow. That's..."

 _It's not that weird,_ Kurt texted. _I'm getting used to it._

"I was just going to say... surprising." Blaine didn't mention that his pants were getting uncomfortably tight.

_It needs to heal for a few weeks. And I can't kiss anyone while it's healing._

"Good thing I won't be there for another month," Blaine teased. "I wouldn't want to waste a trip to New York."

When they got offline, Blaine set his computer aside and lay back, and thought about Kurt's new tongue stud.

*

The apartment looked empty when Blaine opened the door. "Kurt?" he called. "Rachel?"

Kurt appeared on the other side of the stove. "Sorry. I'm trying to find where Rachel put the ginger. I'm marinating tofu."

"Where is everyone?" Blaine looked around, expecting Rachel to start singing or Santana to make a snide comment.

"Rachel's got rehearsal. Santana's at Dani's place. And Sam... I think he's got an appointment with that agency." Kurt sprinkled some ground ginger into a bowl and carried it to the refrigerator. "It's just us." He closed the refrigerator door and glanced across the apartment towards his bed. "They should be gone for a while."

Blaine nodded, trying not to look as eager as he had felt. The apartment was nice, and Sam and Rachel were awesome, and Santana was Santana, but... the visit hadn't exactly gone the way he had fantasized when he and Sam had made their travel plans. Privacy curtains were... not nearly private enough.

Kurt crawled onto the bed, then rolled onto his side to watch. Blaine shrugged out of his jacket and walked, as calmly as possible, across the room.

"Pull the curtain shut," Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded, then joined Kurt on the bed. Kurt smiled, then started unbuttoning his shirt. "You asked how the tattoo was healing."

Blaine ran his finger over it. Kurt leaned into his touch. "I like it," Blaine said. And then he paused. "Is your tongue better, too?"

Kurt turned and opened his mouth, tongue halfway out.

"Can I touch it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Can you..." Blaine hesitated. "Is it ok to kiss? Not just with lips, I mean..."

Kurt leaned towards him and pulled Blaine in close. "I think so," he breathed against Blaine's lips. And then he licked Blaine's lips.

Blaine kissed him back, hard, tongue tangling with Kurt's.

Kurt pulled back. "That was intense."

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt in for more. He rolled his tongue around the stud, teasing the smooth metal, until Kurt pulled back to breathe.

"You like it." Kurt watched Blaine nod, then raised his eyebrows. "Take off your shirt."

Blaine complied. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine's shoulder, then his collarbone, then his neck.

And then he licked.

Blaine shivered.

Kurt worked his way up Blaine's neck until he nipped at Blaine's earlobe, then licked it.

Blaine moaned. Kurt pulled away.

Blaine gave him a pleading look. _Come back_ , Blaine thought.

Kurt smiled. "Blaine," he said, "do you have a kink that I didn't know about?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked hopeful. "Maybe?"

"I guess we'll just have to see." Kurt kissed Blaine's lips, then nibbled and licked his way back down. Chin. Neck. Collarbone. Chest. The metal slid across Blaine's skin. Not cool, not like Kurt's ring, which grazed Blaine's pecs every now and again. Oh. Shit.

Blaine arched his back.

"I think that's a yes," Kurt whispered, and continued working his way along Blaine's sternum, to his abs, his navel, his...

Kurt stopped. Blaine whimpered.

"I'm just taking off your pants, silly," Kurt said. "Hold still."

He undid Blaine's belt, his button, his zipper. Blaine lifted his hips, and Kurt slid the pants and underwear off of him. "I don't think I'm quite ready to undress you with my teeth," Kurt said.

Blaine was about to answer that it was ok, just the touch of Kurt's ring finger was giving him goosebumps, when... Kurt licked him.

Blaine may have swore. Or sung a note that he didn't know he could reach. He had no idea, really, because every time he tried to think, there was Kurt's tongue again, warm metal sliding against him, and...

"Wait. Stop." Blaine somehow managed to pant. "I'm going to..."

Kurt pulled away. Just in time, as Blaine closed his eyes and let everything go.

Blaine opened his eyes to Kurt looking down on him. "I didn't want..." Blaine stopped and took a breath. "Your tongue. If it isn't healed. I didn't want to..."

Kurt laughed and kissed him. "You didn't want that stud to come out. Ever."

"Well, I mean..." Blaine looked at him. "Ok. Yes. I like the stud."

Kurt nuzzled Blaine's neck. "I could tell."

"I should..." Blaine was still seeing spots. "Give me a moment."

Kurt looked pleased with himself. And that was enough to bring Blaine back into the moment. The moment when his totally hot fiancé was lying there in a pair of tight, bright-colored pants that showed everything...

"Your turn," Blaine said, pushing himself into a sitting position. Or trying. He was still a little dizzy from coming so hard.

"Ok," Kurt said, lying back, hands behind his head.

Blaine fumbled with Kurt's belt. Damn. When had Kurt developed abs?

"You're thinking," Kurt said. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that somehow, I ended up engaged to an older man," Blaine confessed.

Kurt laughed. "You were the one who proposed."

"I know," Blaine said. "It's just..." He pulled the belt out of the buckle. "You didn't seem older when we met."

"I was a late bloomer," Kurt said. "Or maybe you were an early bloomer. You were the one who asked a guy to a dance when you were a high school freshman."

"That's true," Blaine admitted, unbuttoning Kurt's pants. "But I still... I worry that I won't catch up, now."

Kurt laughed. "I wouldn't worry. Someday you'll be drinking legally, dating a shockingly old man of..." He raised his hand to his brow, as if scandalized. "...of 22."

Blaine shook his head. "I know it's not a big deal. But you're getting tattoos and piercings, and I..."

"You don't need a piercing," Kurt whispered. "Your tongue is fine the way it is."

And that was enough invitation for Blaine to pull off Kurt's pants and start his own licking and sucking.

*

They were both lying back, totally spent, curled in each other's arms, when the apartment door opened.

"Hello!" Did Rachel actually sing every time she entered a room? "Is anyone here?"

"Hi, Rachel," Kurt called. "The privacy curtain is closed. In case you didn't notice."

"Oh, hi, Blaine!" Rachel called. "Hope things are lovely."

"They are," Blaine said.

There was a sound of dishes rattling, and the stove going on. "I'm going to make some tea."

"I should get up," Kurt whispered. "It's time to play Gay Best Friend."

Blaine just snuggled closer.

Kurt sighed. "I want to keep doing this," he said. "But Rachel... you know, she's good at hiding it. But she doesn't have anyone but me. And her ambition, of course. But that's not enough." He kissed Blaine, sliding his tongue along Blaine's lips.

Blaine shivered.

"We'll have plenty of time," Kurt whispered.

And then he climbed out of bed, pulled on his clothes, and left.

Blaine lay on the bed for a moment more, just remembering the touch of Kurt's tongue stud. And then he pulled himself up, got dressed, and put on his show face again.


End file.
